1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a buckle attachment device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a buckle attachment device that can be removably secured to a buckle and a strap, thereby coupling the buckle and strap to form a unified strap object, such as a belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Buckles have been used for many years as a relatively simple and inexpensive way for securing straps. A variety of buckles combined with straps in the form of belts exist to provide the utilitarian function of securing pants or other clothes, and many provide aesthetic functions as well. Prior buckle designs, however, lack the ability to accommodate customization by users since most buckle and strap devices, such as belts, are manufactured for specific sizes and incorporate a buckle that is permanently affixed to the belt. If a user wishes to wear a belt with a different buckle, material, color, or length, that user may need to purchase additional belts or perform difficult and/or potentially damaging steps to alter an existing belt. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a buckle attachment device that enables a user to removably attach, with ease, a wide variety of buckles to many different straps.